Deseos (Versión corta)
by Gali Lozano2
Summary: "Cortejó a esa chiquilla, la hizo su hembra, la marcó, la enamoró y se enamoró usted de ella, Pero su mismo orgullo no le permitió ser feliz con ella la alejó de usted hiriéndola de manera cruel diciéndole que tan sólo la había utilizado para demostrarle a su hermano que era mejor que él. Que ella sólo había significado un trofeo." Concurso "Se busca amor de película" Cemzoo.


**Un pequeño shot, para el concurso de Cemzoo de Se busca amor de película. Sé que tengo otro fic con el título "Deseos" en el rating M y que es éste pero aquel tendrá más capítulos que éste y obviamente lemon xD. Habrá cierto parecido pero modificaré escenas que aquí resumí por el tiempo que se me agotaba para la entrega. Y pues espero les guste n.n No tiene Lemon. No es fuerte aunque menciono un intento de violación pero no es nada en sí. Jeje.**

**Espero les agrade, y NO esperen continuación aquí, si quieren algo más largo será en el otro fic, con el mismo nombre pero diferente sección. Por cierto puse algunos datos históricos de Japón, pero sólo fue para apoyar mi imaginación. Y pues cabe destacar que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, ni su serie, peliculas, ovas etc. Son de Rumiko Takahashi, y únicamente uso sus personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y entretenerlos un poco.**

**La historia SÍ es mía completamente. Y únicamente está publicada en Fanfiction,**** Y en los mensajes para mis jueces de concurso en Cemzoo pero esos son privados xD. Espero con ansias la respuesta, pero aún más la respuesta de ustedes. Gracias :3**

* * *

**Deseos**

Una tarde como cualquiera Inuyasha y sus amigos regresaban a la aldea de la anciana Kaede ya que Aome tenía que regresar a su época por el período de exámenes, y de paso el grupo tomaba un pequeño descanso.

Y como era costumbre el grupo regresaba tratando de ignorar a un Inuyasha y Aome discutiendo, que en un principio había iniciado por los celos de Inuyasha cuando Kouga hizo su aparición rescatando a Aome en un enfrentamiento que tuvieron con una salamandra gigante que poseía unos fragmentos de la perla, y luego de que Inuyasha desfogara su ira cortando a la salamandra con su Viento cortante, Kouga no perdió tiempo para cortejar a Aome, haciendo enojar a Inuyasha, se enfrentaron y Aome los separó y le pidió a Kouga amablemente que se fuera. De nuevo Kouga se despidió con la promesa que algún día volvería por ella y la haría su mujer. Como era de esperarse Inuyasha estaba demasiado cabreado, y las cosas no mejoraron cuando Inuyasha captó una de las serpientes de Kikyo e inmediatamente fue a su encuentro.

Esa vez Aome no le reclamó nada al respecto, después de que Hakudoshi intentará dominar el lado oscuro de su corazón valiéndose de los celos que sentía cuando Inuyasha iba a donde Kikyo y que seguramente él elegiría a Kikyo por sobre ella. Ella le había dicho que se enojaría, pero no lo odiaría y su enojo sería algo normal. Y se enojó, más no le reclamó. Cuando regresó y se dirigieron a la aldea de Kaede, ella le dijo que estaría más tiempo en su época, y bueno ahí empezaron a discutir hasta llegar a éste punto.

— No entiendo ¿Por qué demonios tienes que irte?—renegaba Inuyasha—Lo único que haces es retrasar la búsqueda de los fragmentos.

— ¡Pues discúlpame pero también tengo una vida allá en mi época!—le renegó Aome.

— Vida que seguirías llevando si me hubieses dado la perla desde un principio, y así no hubiese venido ese pajarraco y ¡Tú no habrías roto la perla!—gritó— ¡De saber que no tenías la puntería de Kikyo ni te habría permitido disparar esa flecha!

Ahí fue cuando se detuvieron, Inuyasha se había pasado con esa declaración, ya el grupo sabía que Inuyasha en un principio odiaba que Aome regresara a su época pero un tiempo después él mismo lo había asimilado y aceptaba de buena gana que ella se fuera, así que no le encontraban lógica a los reclamos. Y menos a que se halla pasado. Aunque Miroku suponía que Inuyasha más que enojado porque Aome se fuera, seguía enojado por lo sucedido con Kouga, y Aome por lo de Kikyo, y aunque no le haya reclamado nada ella por irse tras Kikyo. Y era de esperarse que explotaran en cuanto ella le había anunciado que se quedaría más tiempo del esperado. Pero no imaginaba que Inuyasha se pasara en sus reclamos, sabía bien lo que la hería al compararla con Kikyo y todavía la remataba culpándola por la fragmentación de la perla.

Aome se quedó de piedra un momento ante el reclamo de Inuyasha, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero no se lo permitió. Inuyasha pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo, y antes de que intentara disculparse…

— Si tanto admiras a Kikyo ¿Por qué no le pides que sea ella quien te ayude con la búsqueda de los fragmentos?—le dijo Aome calmadamente.

— Aome yo…—intentó decir Inuyasha, más ella no le dejó terminar.

— No intentes disculparte, tienes razón. Ha sido culpa mía el que hayamos iniciado ésta búsqueda—siguió en ese extraño tono calmado—Y aunque con el tiempo he mejorado mis técnicas sigo sin ser tan buena como Kikyo—hizo una pequeña pausa—Así que, déjame ir a mi época, tardaré porque tendremos exámenes finales por dos semanas y necesito concentrarme, para eso quería un mes.

Inuyasha no sabía qué decirle, aún con su extraño tono tan calmado, sabía que estaba enojada y dolida, lo percibía en su aroma. Y sus amigos expectantes a ver al hanyou comiendo más tierra de lo normal con los ¡Abajos! Que Aome le diría pero eso no ocurrió.

— Así que Inuyasha, tienes suficiente tiempo para pedirle a Kikyo que sea ella quienes los apoye—lo miró a los ojos—Si la convences házmelo saber, y si no de igual manera volveré, chicos nos vemos en un mes—se dirigió a sus amigos y tomó su mochila para encaminarse a lo que restaba de llegar a la aldea, que no era demasiada distancia, estaban a menos de media hora de camino.

— ¡No digas tonterías Aome!— ésta vez intervino Sango— Inuyasha es un tonto que no tiene tacto en sus palabras, pero nosotros no continuaremos esa búsqueda si no es contigo, ¡Entiendes!

Shippo y Miroku le dieron la razón, Shippo corrió a sus brazos pidiéndole que no se fuera, y Aome le prometió que los visitaría, y se encaminó en dirección al pozo.

— ¡Inuyasha por tu culpa Aome se ha ido!—chilló Shippo muy dispuesto a moler a golpes a Inuyasha.

— Mocoso, ella no se irá por siempre, va a regresar—dijo mientras lo detenía agarrándolo de la espalda por la camisa, mientras Shippo seguía pataleando.

— Inuyasha—habló Sango con coraje, pero Miroku la detuvo.

— Inuyasha será mejor que te disculpes con la señorita Aome, no aceptaremos que Kikyo esté en la búsqueda con nosotros—le dijo seriamente—Y ésta vez será mejor que te disculpes bien, porque dudo que ella te perdone fácilmente.

Inuyasha no contestó nada y se dirigió a donde Aome. Sabía que tenía que disculparse, se había pasado en sus reclamos, pero no esperaba que Aome reaccionara así, esperaba ya estar tragando tierra por tantos ¡Abajo! Que Aome le propinaría. Pero no, reaccionó demasiado calmada y no le gustaba eso.

* * *

— Excelencia ¿Cree que se reconcilien?—preguntó Sango cuando Inuyasha se fue.

— Lo harán Sango—afirmó Miroku—Pero tendrá que ser sincero Inuyasha y no evadir sus celos si quiere que la señorita Aome lo perdone y regrese.

—¿Celos?—confundida.

— Sí, el tonto de Inuyasha estaba celoso por lo de Kouga—contestó Shippo sorprendiendo a ambos por su percepción—Y también Aome porque él se fue a seguir a Kikyo, aunque no pensé que se enojarían tanto y por cuestiones absurdas—reflexionó el zorrito.

— Shippo ¡Que rápido has madurado!—lo abrazó Sango.

Y así ellos, siguieron el camino hacia la aldea de la vieja Kaede, esperando que Inuyasha no fuera tan insensible en su disculpa.

* * *

Aome estaba por llegar al pozo cuando Inuyasha la alcanzó, ya estaba oscureciéndose anunciando la llegada de la noche. Sabía que la seguiría, por esa razón seguía sin derramar una sola lágrima.

— ¡Aome espera!—le gritó en cuanto la alcanzó.

—Inuyasha no quiero que me sigas—le dijo ella.

— Escúchame—le dijo acercándose a ella—Lamento lo que te dije, Sango tiene razón, soy un tonto y no tengo tacto para hablar, no quise decirte todo eso, y sé que dirás que lo dije, y lo siento. Pero no pienso pedirle a Kikyo que nos ayude, no pienso remplazarte, porque nadie puede hacerlo mejor que tú, ni siquiera Kikyo—le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

— Inuyasha—susurró Aome.

— Así que no se te ocurra pedirme eso, ni se te ocurra no regresar, porque te estaremos esperando y si no llegas en el tiempo acordado, yo mismo te traeré a rastras si es necesario—dijo muy seguro de que lo haría.

— Está bien—sonrió Aome—Regresaré…

Inuyasha sonrió, estaba a punto de abrazarla cuando lo percibió en el aire y alzó su mirada al cielo, una cazadora de almas de Kikyo… Y Aome se dio cuenta.

— Ve con ella—le dijo y él volteó a verla apenado—Volveré en un mes—aseguró y le sonrió.

Inuyasha asintió y salió corriendo a encontrarse con Kikyo. Y en cuanto Aome lo vio alejarse, ella lloró descargando su frustración. Las cosas no cambiarían y sabía que tenía que hacerse a la idea, aunque doliera.

* * *

Un olor a sal mezclado con agua, llamó su atención. Sabía lo que significaba ese olor, no de balde llevaba ya 400 años de vida. Y le llamó la atención más que nada por que pertenecían a esa humana que acompañaba a su híbrido hermano en la búsqueda de la perla Shikon.

Estaba muy cerca de ella, lo sabía por qué podía percibir bien su aroma. Era increíble que vigilando sus tierras, hubiese llegado a donde ella. Siguió acercándose hacia ella, y la vio llorando junto al pozo devora huesos. También percibió el aroma de su hermano alejándose y el de las serpientes de esa mujer de barro, que se suponía era la antecesora de la chiquilla futurista. Ya entendía su pena.

Sin notarlo llegó ahí con ella, a su lado. Y ella lo miró asustada, no le sorprendía, para él estaba bien que le temieran.

— Sesshomaru—murmuró sorprendida.

— Humana. —

No le sorprendió que la llamara así, limpió sus lágrimas y se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí Sesshomaru?

Se sorprendió con la pregunta, y no tenía ánimos de responder, porque justamente él mismo se hacía esa pregunta en su mente.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Rin?—volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Qué insinúas humana?—respondió con sequedad.

— Lo pregunto porque imaginé que quizás necesitabas algún remedio para Rin, y así respondería mi primer pregunta—contestó ella sin vacilar—Pero por tu respuesta, ella debe estar bien…

— ¿Aún sigues llorando por el estúpido de mi hermano?—preguntó dejándola descolocada, ¿acaso él los había visto?

— Discutimos, pero debo regresar a mi época—confesó.

— Y te hizo llorar.

Al decir esto, Aome apenas se percató de lo cerca que estaban, él con su imponente presencia, y su indescifrable mirada dorada, como la de Inuyasha, pero a diferencia de él, sus ojos no le decía nada, bajó un poco la cabeza, quedando ambos frente a frente.

— Es una tontería, no creo que te interese saberlo ¿O sí?—dijo ella con la vista hacia al suelo y la voz apagada.

Se quedaron así sin decir nada, tan cerca, él mirándola y con las frentes casi unidas, a tan pocos centímetros. Ella seguía con la miraba agachada, escondiéndose bajo el flequillo que cubría su frente. Podía oler que se encontraba nerviosa, comprensible al tenerlo cerca de ella, sin decirse nada, sin saber que más hacer, él conteniéndose esas extrañas y enfermas ganas de abrazarla en ese momento y besarla.

No entendía ¿Por qué? Pero desde hacía tiempo, tenía un creciente interés por esa humana, no estaba seguro ni quería aceptarlo, pero cada que la veía, se encontraba más presente en sus pensamientos… y deseos.

— Mírame—ordenó Sesshomaru. Y Aome dirigió su mirada hacia él, se sonrojó al notar la cercanía de él—No debes llorar más por él.

Se quedó extrañada, por su afirmación, pero inconscientemente asintió, y al hacerlo lo sintió demasiado cerca.

— "_¿Qué está haciendo?—pensó al ver lentamente como se acercaba— ¿Acaso él…?—"_

Su pensamiento murió cuando sintió un aroma exquisito y masculino llenar sus fosas nasales, y a la vez al sentir unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos, robándole un beso, que aunque al inicio parecía un simple roce, de un momento a otro le obligaba a corresponderle con el mismo ímpetu con el que él se entregaba.

Ella correspondió, más que por que él la obligara, porque ella quiso y cedió, respondiéndole con mayor pasión que él incluso, pronto se sintió acariciándole la nuca, sintiendo en sus dedos el cabello sedoso y abundante de Sesshomaru, y él la abrazó por la espalda, acercándose más a ella. Hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, y ella retrocedió apenada.

— Ya es tarde—dijo ella apenas—Debo ir a mi época.

Él asintió. Pero volvió a acercarla a él en un arrebatado beso, que fue pasional, pero fue muriendo poco a poco, hasta volverse un beso tierno. Y la dejó ir.

Ella estaba por trepar al pozo, cuando lo miró de nuevo esperando a que ella se fuera.

— Volveré en un mes—aseguró y le sonrió.

La miró sin decir nada y la vio desaparecer en esa energía de color morada. Esa mujer era extraña, y él más al comportarse de esa manera, al besarla con esa pasión, cuando se suponía que él odiaba a todos los de su raza, porque esa raza era inferior a él, y él no podría rebajarse tanto, pero la deseaba, y deseaba marcarla como su hembra. Y sabía que caería en el mismo error que su padre, pero no le importaba.

La esperaría y entonces la reclamaría como su mujer, para satisfacer su deseo, para demostrarle a su estúpido hermano que de nuevo era mejor que él, se la quitaría, haría que ella lo dejara de amar y entonces cuando él se aburriera la regresaría y seguiría su vida normal. Eso haría, aunque por dentro no estaba muy seguro de poder dejarla ir en cuanto la tuviera…Se negó ante ese pensamiento y se alejó en espera de esas 30 lunas antes de volver a verla.

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos transcurrieron algunos días y Sesshomaru tenía la inquietud de verla, varias veces se negó y reprendió por esa maldita necesidad que sentía, más de una ocasión se sorprendió llegando a ese pozo. Y ésta vez de nuevo llegaba ahí, sabiendo que ella aún no llegaría. Aún faltaban 10 lunas más para su regreso…

Pero ese día, antes de marcharse y reprenderse de nuevo por ser la quinta vez que iba a ese pozo sin resultados. Una luz morada apareció dentro de ese pozo, pero ella no aparecía. Se acercó al pozo y se asomó pensando que ella apenas estaría ahí, pero no fue así. Antes de darse cuenta esa energía lo envolvió y lo fue atrayendo como imán hacia el pozo, sin poder moverse.

De un momento a otro esa luz se desvaneció, se puso en guardia, y alertó sus sentidos por si recibía un ataque, haría pagar a quien quiera que fuera el dueño de esa energía. Pero se sorprendió al ver que no recibía ningún ataque, y al notar que su alrededor era más oscuro que de costumbre. Salió del pozo dándose cuenta que no estaba en la intemperie, sino en una habitación.

Su olfato percibió demasiados aromas mezclados, pero el que lo hizo reaccionar fue ese aroma tan particular que a su vez se mezclaba con el aroma de las lágrimas, miedo y sangre.

Se dirigió a una velocidad impresionante hacia el origen de ese aroma.

* * *

Sabía que no debía estar a altas horas de la noche fuera de casa, había ido a una fiesta, en la cual había pedido permiso y le fue concedido. Sus exámenes ya habían terminado y sólo esperaba los resultados para poder regresar al Sengoku Jidai. Para su desgracia o fortuna en esa fiesta había ingerido alcohol por primera vez, y aunque no estaba totalmente ebria, se encontraba de camino a casa tambaleante, riéndose de momentos de sus recuerdos y a la vez llorando por otros más.

Sus sentidos se alertaron al escuchar unos pasos tras ella, la preocupó el hecho de que la siguieran, pero el alcohol no le permitía ocuparse del todo por huir, y pensaba que quizá sus sentidos no estaban bien y ella sólo estaba sufriendo los efectos de la bebida. Pero cuando 3 hombres la interceptaron, supo que no era un error de sus sentidos. No ahora estaba en grave peligro…

— Tan solita y a estas horas—dijo uno de los hombres con tono burlón, llevaba una chaqueta negra de color piel. Ella intentó evadirlos y seguir su camino, pero otro hombre de cabello rubio le bloqueó el camino.

— Deja que te acompañemos muñequita—dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella—Parece que te la estabas pasando bien preciosa—comentó al notar que estaba medio ebria.

— No tengas miedo corazón, vamos a pasarla bien—dijo otra voz interceptándola por la espalda, era demasiado grande y la piel de sus brazos era más oscura que la de esos 3.

La llevaron hacia un callejón, ella sabía que no estaba muy lejos de su hogar, preparaba un ataque pero su cuerpo no le respondía del todo por el alcohol. No volvería a beber de nuevo, fue lo primero que se prometió y saldría de ahí con vida. Forcejeó contra ellos al verse acorralada en ese callejón, no permitiría que la dañaran no lo haría. Pero recibió un puñetazo en la cara por parte del tipo de chaqueta negra, que casi la noqueaba pero luchaba por no perder la consciencia.

Pronto se sintió caer contra el suelo, cuando volvió a golpearla ahora en el estómago, y después lo vio a él sobre ella, siguió forcejeando y llorando al verse sin salvación posible, sintió sangre en sus labios. El tipo la manoseaba burlándose de ella, mientras los otros lo incitaban a terminar ya con ella.

Se aterró al sentir las manos de ese hombre sobre su abdomen, y lloró pidiendo auxilio mentalmente a Inuyasha, pero al mismo tiempo se recordó que él estaría con Kikyo, que él no la ayudaría porque además ella le pidió que no la buscara, y entonces en su mente apareció Sesshomaru, cuando se besaron… él no podría ayudarla… si tan sólo no hubiese bebido, si hubiese permitido que Hojo la acompañara hasta su casa… aunque recordaba que si Hojo la hubiese acompañado ella estaría en las mismas condiciones, debajo de un hombre pero que conocía y al que le había estado coqueteando esa noche por efectos del alcohol y de cierto despecho cuando recordó lo feliz que se encontraría Inuyasha en los brazos de Kikyo. Pero al recordar el beso de Sesshomaru, se había detenido y fue ahí cuando decidió marcharse y no aceptar la compañía del muchacho.

Escuchó el sonido de una bragueta ser bajada, y lo que iba a suceder la aterró demasiado. No podría reponerse de esto, no podría…

Pero antes de que si quiera ese hombre pudiera besarla y manosearla de nuevo, el hombre salió volando por los aires, y frente a ella un muy enojado Sesshomaru casi a punto de transformarse se encontraba a su lado. Él la había salvado, miró a los lados viendo que los otros dos hombres yacían muertos en el callejón. Y seguramente el tipo de la chamarra también estaría muerto, porque cuando cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, se habría roto el cuello. Volvió a mirar a Sesshomaru y todo se volvió oscuro para ella…

* * *

La observaba durmiendo tranquilamente, había perdido el control cuando vio lo que esos hombres pretendían hacerle a esa chiquilla. Todavía sentía unas inmensas ganas de matar cada que rememoraba lo ocurrido, cuando la vio forcejeando contra ellos, a casi nada de que ese tipo la mancillara. Pasó tan rápido y estaba a punto de transformarse siendo que no eran contrincantes que valieran la pena, y que pudo deshacerse de ellos con rapidez, evitando que consiguieran su cometido.

Volvió a mirarla, tenía su rostro amoratado por los golpes recibidos, su madre ya la había atendido en cuanto él llegó con ella, y le agradeció infinitamente por haber salvado a su hija, a ella simplemente le dijo que la atacaron y su madre asumió que la habían asaltado, y él no iba a contradecirla, dejaría que Aome fuera quien la desmintiera y le contara lo ocurrido o asumiera lo que su madre pensaba. Ahora comprendía que no podría por mucho que quisiera tomarla y dejarla así sin más…

Lo que sentía por ella no eran simples deseos, lo supo cuando perdió el control al verla en peligro, la ira lo cegó, pero había llegado a tiempo, y eso era lo que importaba. Así que por mucho que lo negara, él reconocía que sentía algo más fuerte por ella y se lo haría saber cuándo se compusiera, y haría que ella lo quisiera.

Los rayos del sol la hicieron despertar, se sentía adolorida. Las costillas y su rostro y entonces su mente le hizo recordar lo ocurrido de aquella noche y en sus ojos las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Intentó incorporarse pero una voz varonil la detuvo.

— No te levantes—ordenó esa voz. Y al mirarlo recordó que él la había salvado.

— Sesshomaru…—susurró aún abrumada por lo ocurrido.

— Él no dijo nada, pero estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando ella lo llamó.

— Gracias por salvarme—le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, y él asintió y no se fue. Se quedó ahí a su lado hasta que ella volvió a dormir.

* * *

Necesitó de una semana para recuperarse y en ese tiempo Sesshomaru había estado con ella, no pudo volver al pozo. Y ella no estaba en condiciones de poder regresar, así que él decidió esperar a que se recuperara, y mientras permanecieron ahí, ella le enseñó algunas cosas de su época, y también aprendió a tolerar la presencia de más humanos. En éste caso su familia, y los amigos de ella, que la fueron a visitar al enterarse que de nuevo estaba enferma, pues Aome no quiso revelar lo que realmente le había sucedido, agradeció que le llevaran los resultados de sus exámenes, en los que afortunadamente había pasado, no con excelencia pero había aprobado.

Aún quedaban 3 lunas para su regreso, y Aome había decidido compensar a su guardián llevándolo a recorrer su mundo.

Habían paseado a los centros culturales más importantes de Kyoto. Ella pensaba que él se estaba aburriendo, hacía pocas preguntas y que fuera tan inexpresivo, no le era de gran ayuda. Lo había llevado a museos, parques, centros comerciales. De una manera muy exprés, aunque él ni se quejaba ni se alegraba. Ese era ya su último día y no sabía bien a dónde llevarlo.

— Entonces, ésta es una época libre de monstruos—su comentario rompió el silencio en el que Aome se debatía a dónde irían ese día.

— Prácticamente sí—dijo ella recordando la máscara a la que tuvieron que enfrentarse una vez Inuyasha y ella hace tiempo—Tal vez haya algunos pero se esconden bien, no estoy segura.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, que para ella parecieron minutos, hasta que él de nuevo habló.

— Podrás llevarme a mis tierras, o lo que quede de ellas—no sonaba a pregunta, era una petición y ella asintió.

Tomaron nuevamente un transporte, ya que ella no le permitía que usara sus habilidades, además de tener que usar la ropa que se usaba en la época, cubrir sus marcas y media luna con maquillaje, dándole un aspecto más humano. No era difícil dado que sus orejas puntiagudas podrían pasar como un defecto genético o alguien aficionado por los elfos. Y realmente a excepción de la ropa, parecía un verdadero elfo y muy apuesto. Se sonrojó al mirarlo cuando iban en el autobús, llevaba una camisa de vestir manga larga azul pálido, con los primeros dos botones desabrochados dejando ver que debajo llevaba una camiseta blanca. Su pantalón de color negro y de vestir al igual que los zapatos, negros y lustrados. Gracias a Kami su madre aún conservaba ropa de su padre y le había sentado muy bien al youkai.

Él la miró al sentirse observado y la vio sonrojarse levemente, apartó la vista de él y volvió a concentrarse en el paisaje de la ventanilla. La observó, sabía que era muy linda, aún no se acostumbraba a verla sin su habitual uniforme, pero le había gustado ver sus diferentes cambios en esos días. Y ahora ella iba con un vestido sencillo de tirantes color blanco y un ligero suéter azul cielo, y por supuesto sus sandalias eran blancas como el vestido. Ella le había sugerido ir con ropa formal. Él seguía sin acostumbrarse a los distintos tipos de ropa que usaban, pero estaba seguro que prefería estar vestido así, que volver a vestirse de manera tan simple con unos pantalones de mezclilla como ella les decía, y una playera, y tenis… Lo hizo vestirse así cuando fueron a un parque, y aunque no se veía mal, no sentía que quedara con su personalidad.

Luego de unos minutos, ella le indico que ya habían llegado a su destino. Bajaron del autobús, y detrás de ellos se encontraba una enorme mansión. Era su palacio y lo reconocía. Pero no le gustó ver que mucha gente se dirigía ahí…

— Esto es lo que queda de tus reinos Sesshomaru—le informó antes que él preguntara— Se dice que el dueño de éste palacio, fue el emperador Taisho. Quien sucedió al emperador Meiji, iniciando así la era Taisho o "Era de la gran rectitud". Yoshihito Taisho era su nombre, pero su salud era frágil, así que no gobernó mucho tiempo.

— ¿Taisho?— Sesshomaru estaba confundido. Ese era su apellido, y no conocía a nadie con ese nombre, y si fuera un Taisho, su vida debería ser longeva al ser un youkai, a menos que no lo fuera…

— Supongo que tienes demasiadas dudas, y no tengo todas las respuestas, pero entremos—Aome le tomó de la mano y lo miró a los ojos— El palacio fue entregado al gobierno con el fin de convertirlo en una librería y museo que data la historia de los Taisho, quizá encontremos respuestas…

Y él asintió. Entraron juntos a la mansión. Él seguía incomodo con tanta presencia humana y estaba indignado por lo que le había sucedido a su palacio y a sus tierras. No pudo evitar recordar algunos eventos de su niñez. Sus padres… y más cuando al entrar a la sala principal de esa mansión, que en sí daba el aspecto de ser un museo biblioteca, por todos los libros que veía a su alrededor, pero esa sala, tenía de frente un gran cuadro. Donde se mostraba a su padre el general Inutaisho, su madre Irasue y él siendo un cachorro adolescente. Era un viejo retrato creado por un amigo de su padre. De las últimas veces en las que vio a su padre junto a ellos… el ligero apretón en su mano derecha que le dio Aome, la hizo voltear a verla, sabía que ella entendía su confusión. No tuvieron tiempo de decir algo, cuando un joven de cabello oscuro y con un leve aroma que pudo reconocer, los invitó a escuchar la historia de la mansión Taisho.

Así lo hicieron, escucharon una aburrida explicación que no era coherente a la historia verdadera. Aome parecía prestar atención, pero él solamente confirmaba sus sospechas y si era así, ese chico le daría respuestas. Minutos después el joven los llevó a un lugar apartado, la sala de armas de la dinastía Taisho. No había nadie, y pudo ver réplicas de la espada y armadura de su padre, y su paciencia se desmoronó al ver una réplica del Colmillo Sagrado exhibida en esa sala.

— Ninguna de estas basuras son reales—dijo con desprecio.

— ¿Perdón?—dijo el joven contrariado por su afirmación.

— Eres descendiente de Lin—dijo Sesshomaru— Hueles ligeramente a ella, quizá pertenezcas a la tercera o cuarta generación— el chico seguía sin comprender y Aome lo miraba atónita al escuchar todo eso.

— No lo entiendo señor, no sé de qué me habla—respondió.

— ¡Mientes!—le gruñó—Puedo oler la mentira en tu aroma, veme diciendo de una buena vez lo que realmente sucedió con estas tierras si quieres que perdone tu vida—lo amenazó tomándolo por el cuello y acorralándolo contra una pared a una velocidad increíble, sin preocuparse por mostrarle sus afilados dientes y garras.

— ¡Sesshomaru no le hagas daño!—pidió Aome.

— ¿Se…Sesshomaru?—comentó una voz ajena de un anciano. Voltearon a donde esa voz y lo que vieron los dejó atónitos, o al menos Aome que si de por sí el youkai sapo era feo y viejo cuando lo conocía, ahora que estaba más viejo y canoso la dejaba helada…

— Jaken—gruñó Sesshomaru— ¿Qué significa todo esto?—dijo soltando al muchacho.

— ¿Abuelo qué es todo esto?—preguntó el joven al viejo sapo.

— Sabía que algún día volvería a verlo amo bonito—decía Jaken corriendo hacia Sesshomaru con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción, Ignorando totalmente la pregunta del muchacho. Estaba por abrazarlo, pero un golpe por parte de Sesshomaru se lo impidió…

— Explícame todo esto Jaken—ordenó malhumorado.

No pudo explicarles personalmente todo lo sucedido porque por el escándalo unos guardias habían ido a la sala a ver lo que ocurría, y al ser el encargado de ese lugar debía dar explicaciones, pero Jaken les había dicho que encontrarían todo lo que necesitaban saber en la última sala, donde encontrarían un viejo libro de color vino. Su nieto, descendiente de Lin, que se llamaba Itagaki los llevó a esa sala y los dejó ahí para darles privacidad. Buscaron el libro, les llevó unos minutos hasta que ambos sin darse cuenta tomaron el mismo libro y rozaron sus manos, se sonrojaron levemente. Aome decidió tomarlo por fin y se sentaron a leerlo.

* * *

Llegaban a casa cansados, y consternados de todo lo que habían descubierto en ese libro. Jaken llegó después para explicarle a su amo ciertas cosas. Y de cómo había muerto a los 879 años de edad tras sufrir una impresionante explosión en un paseo hacia una extraña tierra llamada Hiroshima, ya no había youkais poderosos, así que de vez en cuando vagaba sin rumbo alguno y esa ocasión había estado ahí. Tiempo después descubrirían que esa explosión había sido causada por una bomba nuclear, lanzada durante la segunda guerra mundial en 1945. Ese había sido su fin, había adoptado a Lin y a su descendencia heredándoles su apellido puesto que nunca se casó ni encontró ninguna mujer o youkai digna de llevar a sus crías. Y su hermano se había casado con la miko futurista con quien tendría tres cachorros, de los cuales aún mantenían relación con la descendencia de estos.

Saber todo eso no le hizo gracia a ninguno de los dos. Él suponía que ella debería alegrarse, terminaría con su estúpido hermano y viviría feliz. Él moriría sólo y sin descendencia propia, por su necedad de ser el más poderoso y no sentir que alguien lo mereciera lo suficiente. Pero la veía sin decir nada, y él apenas reflexionaba que no serviría de nada ser el más poderoso, si al final de cuentas perecería y no tendría nada que dejara huella en ese mundo, ni siquiera un vástago. Nadie lo reconocería, él y su familia sólo serían una leyenda, un mito irreal cultural. Y eso lo enfurecía y le dolía…

Ella por su parte, no podía creer que al final terminaría con él. No es que no le gustara la idea o la repudiara, pero el que Sesshomaru estuviera con ella desde aquel día que la besó, cambiaba sus expectativas y sabía que lo que menos deseaba era terminar a lado de Inuyasha o de alguien más. Sin saber bien ¿Cómo ni por qué? En ese corto periodo el youkai había entrado lentamente a su corazón, y sabía que ella al de él. Lo supo en cuanto lo vio fruncir el ceño cuando Jaken mencionó que ella se casaría y tendría tres hijos con Inuyasha…

Volvieron al siguiente día en cuanto salió el sol. Se despidió de su familia y entraron a ese cuarto donde estaba el pozo. Ambos dudaban para entrar. Ella ya iba con su habitual uniforme y el con su ropa normal y sin maquillaje al fin. Se miraron fijamente a pesar de la oscuridad. Él no pudo contenerse más y la besó pasionalmente y ella correspondió a su demandante beso, había pasado un mes sin probar sus labios, sin sentir su cuerpo, y en ese beso liberaban todo ese deseo contenido en esos días de espera.

Se dejaron llevar por sus deseos y sentimientos, que ahora él sabía que no eran deseos carnales nada más, y recordó lo último que le dijo Jaken antes de partir.

"_Jaken le pidió a Aome que lo dejara hablar a solas con su amo, pidiéndole a Itagaki que la llevase a recorrer los alrededores. Una vez que ella se fue._

_— ¿Qué sucede Jaken?—le gruñó._

_— Nunca cambiará amo—sonrió el anciano—No tengo tiempo para explicarle todo, pero tiene que saber que ella nunca fue feliz completamente a lado de su hermano, ni lo habría sido con nadie que no fuera usted—dijo refiriéndose a Aome._

_— ¿Qué dices?—_

_— Usted cortejó a esa chiquilla, la hizo su hembra, la marcó y la enamoró y se enamoró usted de ella—hizo una pausa esperando su reacción, lo vio imperturbable todavía y sonrió—Pero su mismo orgullo no le permitió ser feliz con ella, ya sabe su ideología sobre que la raza humana es inferior a la nuestra, y la alejó de usted hiriéndola de una manera muy cruel, diciéndole que tan sólo la había utilizado para demostrarle a su hermano que era mejor que él. Que ella sólo había significado un trofeo, un juguete que ganó y del que ya se sentía aburrido._

_Abrió los ojos sorprendido, era justamente lo que planeaba hacer con ella, lo que planeaba decirle exactamente. Aunque dudara a raíz de lo sucedido unos días atrás._

_— La humilló delante de su hermano—continuó diciéndole—Quien sin dudarlo la llevó a su lado cuando usted la rechazó. Por supuesto él lo odió más de lo que ya le odiaba antes, y la tomó por esposa, pero ella no fue feliz y él lo sabía, sabía que ella pensaba en usted y murió dejando jóvenes a sus hijos, a causa de su tristeza. Ni siquiera el pequeño Ryuk pudo devolverle la alegría._

_— Debo suponer que es uno los hijos de ella y mi hermano—_

_— No, usted la rechazó cuando ella ya iba embarazada, su hermano lo supo y lo tomó como hijo suyo, después ella le daría dos hijos. A los cuales dejaría cuando tuvieran cinco y seis años, a Ryuk lo dejaría de 10 años._

_La noticia le sorprendió y a su vez le llenó el corazón, tenían un hijo, apenas iba a preguntar por él cuando Jaken se le adelantó._

_— Ryuk murió cuando tenía 30 años. Poco después de que su hermano Inuyasha muriera—comentó Jaken—Desde la muerte de su madre, se preocupó sólo de ver por su padre a quien veía triste por la muerte de su madre. Inuyasha se dejó morir cuando volvió a ver a la sacerdotisa de barro y decidió acompañarla al infierno, nunca dejó de amar a esa sacerdotisa tampoco. Sus hijos ya eran padres de familia, excepto Ryuk, quien poco después de que Inuyasha partiera usó su último aliento de vida salvando a unos aldeanos. No era demasiado para matarlo, pero él no permitió que su cuerpo se renovara, usted lo verá morir, y tampoco le permitirá usar a Colmillo Sagrado con él…_

_Sesshomaru estaba conteniéndose sintiendo ese incómodo nudo en la garganta, sin duda su ego acabaría con todo lo que amaría. Y Jaken podía entrever su sentir._

_— Ahora ya lo sabe—dijo y le dio una palmada en el hombro—Vaya y arregle sus errores antes de que sucedan, no permita que su ego le quite la oportunidad de ser verdaderamente feliz, usted será el más fuerte amo bonito, pero no fue agradable ver el precio que pagó por ese poder."_

Dejó de recordar las palabras del anciano, cuando sintió la suavidad de la piel de Aome, ella lo miraba con los ojos llenos de deseo, y estaba seguro que él también la deseaba, pero con todo el dolor y voluntad que le quedaba la apartó. Y volvió a acomodarle sus ropas. Ella lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó contrariada.

— No quiero que sean así las cosas—respondió.

— ¿Hice algo mal?—podía oler su frustración y le negó.

— Tenemos que regresar y quiero hacer las cosas bien—dijo señalándole el pozo.

Ella seguía sin comprender, pero se aventaron al pozo, y él habló con ella, explicándole y revelándole lo que sentía por ella. Confesándole sus deseos y las consecuencias de las que Jaken le dijo que traerían.

— No me alejaría de tu lado ni aunque me obligaras—le dijo al terminar de escucharlo—No podría hacerlo…

— No quiero averiguarlo—le dijo al abrazarla por la espalda y aspirar el aroma de sus cabellos—Pero quiero saber y estar seguro que los dos sentimos lo mismo, que no son simples deseos ¿comprendes?— Ella asintió y le dio la razón.

— En eso creo que tienes razón, no quiero apresurarlo, creo sentir que te amo, pero aún tengo que cerrar un ciclo pendiente—le dijo y él supo que se trataba de su hermano.

— Tendremos que darnos tiempo—comentó—Al menos hasta que termines con la recolección de la perla ¿Te parece bien?

Aome asintió, y se volteó para quedar de frente y abrazarlo nuevamente.

— ¿Nos veremos hasta ese entonces?—preguntó con cierto temor, no imaginaba que podría soportar sin verlo por mucho tiempo, y más que no sabía con exactitud el tiempo que les tomaría reunir todos los fragmentos y destruir a Naraku. Sesshomaru gruñó y la abrazó más a él.

— Vendré a buscarte algunas veces por la noche—susurro contra su oreja— ¿No tienes problema?—Y ella negó—No puedo prometerte que serán todas las noches, porque debo cuidar mis tierras todavía pero vendré a verte lo prometo…

— Se miraron a los ojos y sellaron esa promesa en un beso lleno de tantos sentimientos, más que de pasión. Era indescriptible, quizá era un beso de amor.

No muy lejos de ahí un consternado hanyou los observaba, ahora entendía la razón por la que no pudo cruzar el pozo todo ese tiempo, y había escuchado a la perfección todo lo que se habían dicho. Le dolía saber que había perdido el amor de una gran mujer, pero ella no lo merecía a él, no después de todos los daños y humillaciones que le había causado. Ni tampoco merecía tener un amor incompleto, él sabía dónde estaba su corazón y desafortunadamente no sería con ella. Aunque si llegaba a ocurrir lo que Sesshomaru le había contado sobre el futuro que les esperaba si él no se deshacía de su ego, primero iría a moler a golpes a Sesshomaru y si aún no funcionaba entonces se quedaría a su lado.

Pero por la escena que presenciaba, supo que no sería necesario. Los veía besándose y él sabía que se amaban, y de repente reaccionó asqueándose. ¡Su hermano y Aome! No tenía porqué seguirlos viendo, y sonrió cuando al alejarse miró al cielo y supo que alguien lo llamaba. Se alejó prometiéndose que cuidaría de Aome hasta que Sesshomaru fuera por ella, la ayudaría a ser feliz y él sería feliz con su amada Kikyo…

**Fin.**

* * *

**Esto fue todo. Gracias por tomarse la molestia. Y espero sus respuestas.**

**Por cierto aclararé unos puntos. Y me disculparé si falté las personalidades de Inuyasha y Kagome. Pero no me gusta que regularmente Inuyasha sea descrito como un cabeza hueca que no entiende razones (aunque a veces parezca que lo sea xD) aparte del poco tiempo con el que conté, quise dejar en claro que Inuyasha sería alguien racional y sensato en ésta historia. A Kagome, no quise ponerla del todo como una chica pulcra cuando comento que le coqueteó a Hojo y seguramente habría terminado en la cama con él de no ser que reaccionó por el recuerdo del beso que le dio Sesshomaru. Porque por muy sacerdotisa y buena chica, es una adolescente y el alcohol, y sobre todo despecho te hace hacer cosas no muy razonables xD. En fin eso lo dejo por que la versión normal, no verán una Kagome tan santa :P. Y en éste escrito me basé más en que Sesshomaru recapacitara sobre su enorme ego, y la inferioridad que sentía hacia los humanos. La verdad que la historia ameritaba decir que la tomó en alguno de esos dos momentos que los puse juntos, y también que no cedería tan fácil a las palabras de Jaken, pero bueno falta de tiempo repito jeje. Así que cruzaré mis dedos para que en la versión normal, no me ablandé y lo haga tan suave xD.  
**

**Sin más que agregar. Gracias a todos y en especial a mi amiga Selene, que desde Facebook me envió su comentario y me dijo que quería más drama en la historia xD. My Drama Queen, espero complacerte en la versión larga xD TQM y Gracias por seguirme desde hace ya 5 años cuando empecé a publicar en Forosweb :). Y Gracias de nuevo a ustedes. Y por favor regaénme un review :P no cuesta nada y es el alimento de mi imaginación :3 Gracias.**

**PS: Gracias a todos por su aceptación. No se han mostrado todos los reviews en la historia, pero sí en mi correo (quien sabe que tenga el foro? :/..) Eh para Nohemí Vouwel, el fic sólo está en Fanfiction, pero esta cosa quita todo lo que tenga el .net, o com xD el Link de la otra historia te lo pongo, espero que lo veas jeje, es que no me apareces como miembro de Ffnet:**

Hache te te pe, diagonal diagonal, triple doble u, punto fanfiction punto net, punto diagonal s / 9615320/1/Deseos

**Lo pongo asì porque luego me borra los links el foro jeje (Y eso que son del mismo sitio xD) Y si no busquènlo en mi perfil, se llama Deseos y está en rating M. Sólo lleva un chap, el segundo lo trabajaré el sábado, sean pacientes estoy en últimas semanas de ciclo escolar \(^o^)/ jeje en fin GRACIAS! **


End file.
